Gift
by Cladixe
Summary: ONESHOT[EDITED and my 3rd revision of the fic] Sakura's birthday is coming and it's up to Tomoyo and Eriol on how they will make her wish come true. SS and a hint of ET


**GIFT**

**Cladixe: **Yipee! Well, I made a lot of editing in this fic. After few months as a fanfic writer. I learned a lot of things. Things I learned: "Proper spacing", the **bold **and _italic _thingy. And yeah, don't forget the underline.

Oh yeah. Still working on my grammar. )

And BTW, this fic was once entitled as "**Am I A Dreamer" **But I changed it into a more appropriate title (**I think**).

Dedicated on the following people who became my inspiration:

_My closest friends, **Sigma X-Law. **We've been through every obstacles as 2nd year students and still we are strongly bonded._

_To my "**almost-kinda-teacher"** **Mhavesheart.**You've been a wonderful friend to me ever since we knew each other._

_To one of the **X-Law, **Cherry who was and stiil an anime otaku._

**Sakura's POV:**

It's been a long time.

Five years ago, something magical started to happen to me. I have been chosen to become the new master of magical and powerful cards that were left by the late powerful man, Clow Reed.

As I captured and learned to manipulate the cards, I met many people related to it.

Eriol, the half reincarnation of Clow Reed. Suppi-chan, a black guardian just like Kero-chan.

Ruby-moon, one of Eriol's guardian and sort like the counterpart of Yue.

Kaho Mizuki, a teacher who possessed an extra-ordinary power

And yes, who would forgot my two ever loyal guardians, Yue and Keroberos.

I still have Keroberos hidden in my room and Yue. He's still emerging from Yukito's body whenever I need him.

Both Yukito and my brother, Touya worked as doctors in a well-known hospital.

My brother now had a fiancé whom he met at the hospital he worked as a doctor.

Together, Tomoyo and I graduated in Junior High & my life was perfectly good. But something in my heart keep on telling me that there is something missing in my life and I didn't know what was that.

Well I hope that I'll know it sooner so I can make it as a wish for my upcoming birthday.

---

One day while I was walking from the mall with Tomoyo, someone called my name.

It was a familiar voice!

I looked around and saw a man standing 5 meters behind us.

"Sakura-chan!" he called.

Suddenly Tomoyo shouted in excitement, "Eriol!"

So it was Eriol. He walked straight to us. Eriol went back to England after I managed to be the new master of the Clow Cards. He never changed. He still looks like a gentleman and speaks like one.

I hugged him tightly. I never thought of the idea that he will visit us again.

"This is all of sudden." Tomoyo asked as she also received a hug from the English gentleman. "What's with the sudden idea of surprising us here?"

"Nah. I just came by to have a few weeks of vacation here." He answered. "And I'm very thrilled to see how well everyone is doing here."

"Anyway, Advance Happy Birthday Sakura!" Eriol said with a smile.

"Thank You!" I replied.

"Eriol-kun, it's nice to see you again." Tomoyo smiled at the gentleman in front of them.

Eriol smiled at him and kissed her hand politely.

Tomoyo blushed.

"Oh! You two can be a cute couple." I squealed as I looked at the two.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo laughed as the two of them blushed.

"Sakura, what do you want for your birthday?" Tomoyo changed the topic.

"I don't know. I just feel that there is something in my life is missing."

I don't know how to explain what I feel. No, it's not a game for my playstation because Keroberos is the only one who plays it, neither a kawaii stuff toy to display in my room.

Wait a minute! A stuff toy! A teddy bear. That reminds me of that teddy bear, well hid in my cabinet for a long time.

Suddenly Eriol caught my attention by snapping his finger in front of me.

"Hey, what's happening to you? You're not daydreaming, aren't you?"

"H-huh? Oh, no! Not really." I replied.

"So do you want some soda? I'll get some." Tomoyo asked as she smiled at me.

Eriol immediately replied "Why not? Arigato Gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan".

"Ok, I'll buy for each one of us." Tomoyo said while she walked toward the vending machine, few meters away from them.

Then suddenly, Eriol asked Sakura as shis eyes narrowed a bit, "Are you sure you don't want anything for your birthday?"

I don't know what to answer. I can't think of that! I really don't know what I want. Then suddenly I remember someone.

The cutest smile I'd ever seen.

The eyes that I loved so much

Oh no!

It can't be!

It is. it is. Syaoran.

Then again Eriol interrupted me. "You know, I think you have something on your mind!" he said while grinning.

"Stop joking around, Eriol". Then Tomoyo came, carrying 3 sodas.

She gave the one to me then, one to Eriol.

As she opened her soda, she asked, "Sakura, where do you want to celebrate your birthday?"

It's a good thing Tomoyo reminded me that! It almost slipped my mind!

"Oh yeah, I forgot. On my birthday, I'm going to celebrate it at our house at exactly 6:00 in the evening. You, two are invited! So, are you two coming?" I invited.

"Of course! I never missed your birthday since we knew each other!" Tomoyo replied.

"Count me in." Eriol said.

"Ok, so I am expecting the two of you at my birthday!" I said excitedly.

"Wait, I got to go! I need to feed Suppi." Eriol said as he waved at us.

He bids farewell then off he goes. Tomoyo also bided farewell to me since we have our different path as we go home.

As I walk, I thought of the only person I wanted to see.

Syaoran is the only thing I want for my birthday.

Of course, it's very difficult to come true since he lives in Hong Kong. I remember his last letter, which he sent to me last month, talking things happening there. I never told him about my feelings for him even though I'm sure about his feelings for me. He asked me what do I want for my birthday so he could send it thru delivery but I refused. I didn't want anything from him. He is what I wanted. Nobody knows my feeling, even my best bud.

I came home and my dad welcomed me. My brother came home with his girlfriend and Yukito, a minute after I arrived. I ate dinner with them and brought some cupcake for Keroberos. After that, I immediately went into my room and locked up.

Keroberos suddenly appeared as he shouted, "Sakura!"

"What are you doing Keroberos? You shouted too loud that someone might hear us!" I told him.

Yue suddenly appeared near the window of my room.

"Here, I have cupcake for you Keroberos." I told him as I handed it over to him.

"Do you want some, Yue?" I hesitated.

"You know, I don't eat. I get my food from your powers." he replied calmly.

"I'm not like the others that is so stubborn but yet has a chance to eat!" Yue said in front of Keroberos.

"What are you saying? Am I the one you are talking about?" Kero asked.

Yue really meant that for Keroberos.

"Anyway Sakura, 3 days to come & its your birthday!!!" Keroberos said while his mouth is full.

"Yeah. What are you planning to do?" Yue agreed.

"I'm going to celebrate my birthday here in our house as usual." I replied.

"Yes! CAKE! CAKE! COOKIES! COOKIES!" Keroberos hummed as he jumping in my study table.

Yue smirked at him. I get my clothes from the closet and changed in the bathroom.

After that, I laid on my bed thinking nothing but Syaoran. What am I thinking? I never thought if him like this before! I mean I have a feeling for him in a long time but thinking of him seriously like this.

**Syaoran's POV**:

It was mid-afternoon and it was our vacation. I locked myself at my room. As I sat on my chair, I stared at Sakura's picture that was caught last month. I can't believe that she changed into such beautiful woman in only a short time.

Ok, I mean she became more beautiful! Her hair was now long and her eyes are still the same. I wonder what will I give her for her birthday.

Last 5 years, I only give a birthday card for her but now is different, I want to give something special to her even though she refused me in asking what she want for her birthday.

I am thinking very hard. Should I give him a stuff toy?

No, I know she has many of them inside her room.

Maybe a game for her playstation?

Nah! Keroberos is the only one who is going to use that.

While I was thinking, someone knocked on my door.

I hurriedly opened it.

It was Wei.

He told me that I have a phone call.

I never expect a call from anyone.

I told him that I'm going to pick it up at my room. I hurriedly closed & locked the door and went to sit at my chair and took the phone.

"Hello! Who is this?" I asked.

The calm soft voice. I know it. This must be Tomoyo. Why did she call? I never expect a call from her.

Then, I was surprised when she told me that she's with Eriol. She told me that they have a plan

for Sakura's birthday.

** Sakura's POV**:

It was my birthday party. A special day. Though I really don't feel special. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate all the effort that my family did to come up with this party. My dad prepared the food for my party. Cake, cookies, different good-looking and also delicious food. I'm sure if Keroberos saw this, he'll finished it before anybody does. So, to prevent him from sneaking up to my party, I brought him a basket full of foods that I sneaked from our kitchen. Anyway, I was wearing this sweat pants and a colorful shirt.

My brother with her fiancé was at the dining room with Yukito as they taste-test some of Dad's pie.

A minute later, my friends came. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki & other friends of mine.

They brought gifts for me. I didn't expect them to bring anything but anyway, I'm happy that they arrived.

Eriol and Tomoyo still haven't shown up.

When the clock strikes 7:30, my friends bid farewell but still, Eriol and Tomoyo didn't showed up but still I'm expecting them to come. While I am waiting, I opened the presents gave by my friends and other. First, I opened my friends' presents. The last present came from my dad. It was a beautiful necklace. Together with the necklace, it has a message written in a piece of paper.

It was the handwritten of her mother.

"To my beloved only daughter for your happy 16th birthday. I hope you loved this necklace as much as I do. This necklace belongs to me for over many years. My mother gives it to me and now I'm passing this to you. Hope you love this! I love you very much! Loves you so much, your mother."

I cried as I read the letter.

"Nadesico really kept this for your 16th birthday. She was supposed to hand it you personally but since she's not here with us anymore, I'm the one responsible to give this to you in behalf of her. I hope you like it!"

I hurriedly gave him a hug. "Thank you."

He smiled at me.

Suddenly, someone rang at our doorbell. I went to see who it was and at last, it was Eriol and also my bestfriend, Tomoyo.

"I thought that you would never come." I said, teary-eyed.

They both smiled at me and Tomoyo said, "C'mon Sakura, come with us and we'll show something to you." As she smiled at me.

"Ok, I'll just tell my dad." I said. I went to see my dad and he let me go. I followed Tomoyo and Eriol until at the Penguin Park.

"It's in here." Eriol started.

We started walking in the park until we are in the swing. There was someone sitting in one of those seats there.

At first, I can't recognize the person although I'm quite sure that I know him.

I stared at him.

Then Eriol just shouted "Li Syaoran!!!"

Do I have a hearing problem or I just have heard it wrong? I stiffened as the man that Eriol called looked back.

It was Syaoran.

I am stunned.

I am speechless

He stared at me for seconds but I thought it was a minute.

On his facial reaction, he was also quite surprised about me.

Suddenly, Eriol broke my attention at him by clearing his throat.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" he said.

"I can't think of any thing that would make your birthday special." Tomoyo added. "So, Eriol and me planned all of this just for you, right Eriol-kun?"

Eriol nodded.

Is it real? I'm now in front of the person I wanted to see for a long time.

"How did you think of it?" I whispered at Tomoyo.

"I am your best bud ever, right? I know what you want." she replied with a smile.

I looked back to the person and blushed furiously. We both blushed madly.

"Wait! Syaoran, Sakura, do you want to say something to each other? You're like a stone in your place!" Eriol joked and laughed a bit.

"Maybe we have to leave them." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

"I think so." he replied as he took her hand and went far from the two.

Then left us alone.

Suddenly, Syaoran started with a conversation.

"Have a seat." He offered as he blushed madly. He is so cute when he blushes.

He offered me the seat in the swing next to his seat.

"I never thought that I'd be here. If it wasn't for Tomoyo and Eriol's idea, I'm not here."

Suddenly, I stood up and he also stood up.

"There is something I want to tell you." I whispered but he didn't heard what I said next. He didn't hear anything.

"I want to give this to you." he showed me a bracelet.

I am shocked.

He immediately put it around my arm.

I never thought that he would give something to me. I stared at him for a moment and suddenly hugged him tight which made him shocked.

I cried, "Why did you gave me this? Don't you know that I want? I want you. I need you. It's the only thing that matters to me most."

Tears are coming into my eyes.

"Now, don't cry. It's your birthday! C'mon Sakura!" he said to me in a low voice as he wiped my tears away.

I just smiled at him.

"I love you…" he murmured at my ears.

I just smiled at him and replied sweetly, "I love you too."

I suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck, tiptoed and gave him the most passionate kiss I can give.

Eriol and Tomoyo, you two are evil but also my two angels. Thanks for the most wonderful gift you gave me!

In a not too far distance, Eriol and Tomoyo watched the whole scene as they giggled and snickered. Tomoyo taped everything as she intently smiled. She was so happy for her bestfriend.

He just didn't knew that they guy sitting right beside him was gazing on her beautiful face.

**THE END**

**Cladixe:** Thanks for those who complimented before I made this third version of the fic. Yes, I made three edits before I finally came up with this more improved and much better version. I just hope that you liked it.

**Actually, I almost re-typed the whole fic. I also added some details to make it more descriptive. I also added a little ExT moment. I also edited some grammars since I noticed that I am using inappropriate verbs.**

**All in all, I changed the whole fic into something better.**

**And yeah, I changed the title of the fic, if you had noticed.**


End file.
